


永恆的約定

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [30]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 或許在過去沒有交會的瞬間，但從現在開始，要和你一起，走到最後。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 5





	永恆的約定

「謝謝。」司在未來幫他戴上槴子花圈後向她道謝，復活後長高不少的未來牽著他的手，帶著司來到已經站在一旁許久的千空身邊，他看著妹妹伸手勾著對方的手，拉起他們兩人的手交握在一起。  
司的目光轉向身旁的人，千空望著他露出笑容，他不禁也揚起嘴角，未來在他們踏出腳步前一把抱住兩人，在兩人中間小聲地說道：「要幸福喔！」  
少女的祝福彷彿一道暖流，把司和千空緊緊包圍，他們扣著彼此的手又收得更緊一些，在未來鬆開手臂後緩緩向前走去，他們經歷了風風雨雨，度過了漫長的歲月，終於來到對方的身邊。  
「千空。」司低聲地呼喚對方，而千空只是回了一個單音，雖然他沒有開口，但司知道對方能夠理解他想說，畢竟，他們已經約定好──或許在過去沒有交會的瞬間，但從現在開始，要和你一起，走到最後。


End file.
